My TriColored Hair and I
by R Amythest
Summary: What did Yami DO to get that HAIR! Here's my answer! Choose between the angst or humor storyline! PG13 for bloodgore in the angst one one-shot


R Amythest: just a short, one-shot fic about how Yami's hair is three colors. ^_^ enjoy!  
  
Yami Amythest: yuppers, my hikari has gotten insanity fever again...  
  
R Amythest: or maybe I'll separate each color into its own chapter... maybe... nah! it'll be one-shot.  
  
***************How Yami got the Red stripe, possibility #1***************  
  
"Oo, he's such a sweet boy," my mother cooed.  
  
Yup, I was born.  
  
And I was soon to be pharaoh, to my surprise. But to tell you the truth, the townspeople thought I was just another ol' strange youngster, who would wreak havoc. I had no intention to, but who knew with the mood swings I've been having.  
  
Anyway, I was just having another mood swing that day when I came upon some soooooooooooo disobedient slaves. One just accidentally slapped me in their hesitation to get away. I was really mad right then. I didn't really have shadow powers yet, but I can do it physically. Grabbing the guard's whip, I chased down those slaves and beat 'em to death. You can imagine my horror when my mood swung and I was the innocent one. And as a result, a thin layer of my hair on the ends turned red, the color of blood, as a reminder of my sin.  
  
**************How Yami got the Red stripe, possibility #2***************  
  
"Oo, he's such a sweet boy," my mother cooed.  
  
Yup, I was born.  
  
And guess what, I was going to be pharaoh! I'm a 'lively boy,' as my mom called me, and she's right. I guess I can be classified as hyper. I loved to exercise my energy, be it shadow powers or wrestling. And my dad always had to remind me twice NOT to get in trouble when I wandered off. And guess what, I always got in trouble. But I was future pharaoh, so I wasn't allowed to be harmed.  
  
And it was on one of those expeditions, those wandering offs, that I came upon the royal artists painting a picture of the mightly god Ra. Not that I paid much attention. I loved the hue of that reddish paint, the one near the slimmer artist. I climbed on the large pot of paint, using my climbing skills expertly so I did.  
  
"No don't, little Yu-Gi-Oh," the painter warned, but it was too late. I fell into the pot. The scribes fished me out, but try as they might, the paint was permanent. More permanent than anyone would think...  
  
*****How Yami got the Black Hair (applys to after both red stripe possibilities)*****  
  
After that event, my hair grew a good lengh before my attitude problems got me into more trouble...  
  
*************How Yami got the Lightning Bangs, possibility #1*****************  
  
It was during a mood swing that I got my hair into more trouble. It was a stormy night. The lightning in the sky cast by the mighty gods rolled amonst the clouds, and I was feeling paticularly depressed. How I wished that I could be, too, just a streak of lightning among the clouds.  
  
"Is that your final wish?" a god boomed.  
  
"Huh?" I muttered. A bolt of lightning struck me.  
  
But it didn't exactly work like how it was supposed to, I suppose.  
  
The front of my night-black hair turned yellow and stuck out like those lightning bolts.  
  
So now I have both memories of effects of these delarious mood swings, a reminder of my anger and depression. Of my sin and my faulty wish.  
  
*************How Yami got the Lightning Bangs, possibility #2*****************  
  
My hyperness got me more hair troubles sooner than I thought. As soon as it was a good lengh, it seemed to want another color mutilation. And so it did.  
  
It was a game of truth-or-dare, and I was the center of entertainment.  
  
"I dare you to jump off the second step of your grandfather's pyramid and land in more of the scribe's ink!" one person chimed.  
  
"Make it yellow ink!" another piped.  
  
"Staticy yellow," another added.  
  
Of course, there was no backing out for hyper me. But in hesitation, I jumped so hard on my head, there was a crunching sound with my hair, and I blacked out.  
  
I woke up in the hospital. A doctor told me about my condition.  
  
"Luckily, Ra has given you another chance and you will live. However, your hair will never be straight, nor black in that spot, again."  
  
So that's my story about the bangs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
R Amythest: ^_^ so how was it? If you didn't know, you read the #1 possibilities if you want angst and #2 if you want humor. The black thing in between was for both.  
  
Yami Amythest: *mumbles under breath* annoying hikari  
  
Ryou: she annoys me more...  
  
R Amythest: RYOU-CHAN!!!!!!! *glomp*  
  
Harp (from 'The Heart With the Cards'): I thought you wanted ME to be with Ryou... *sad*  
  
Ryou: Harp! I won't betray you! I- AHH!!!!! *R Amythest glomps Ryou again*  
  
Leafe (also from THWTC): -_-;;;;;; the author's gone insane again.  
  
Tea: I think she was insane when she created YOU.  
  
Leafe: *death glare*  
  
Shimmer (from THWTC): Tea, that's not nice!  
  
Tea: must I be friendly ALL the time?  
  
Myst (from THWTC): well...  
  
R Amythest: anyway, REVIEW! 


End file.
